U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,093 describes phenylhydrazine derivative compounds useful as insecticides, acaricides and nematocides.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,297,275 describes a method for controlling fungi using phenylhydrazine derivatives.
EP 1178035 A1 describes certain fungicidal phenylimine derivatives.
EP 1178039 A1 describes certain fungicidal phenylthioureas and phenylthiocarbamates.
It is an object of this invention to provide novel phenoxyphenylhydrazine derivative compounds and compositions.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a method for controlling fungi using the phenoxyphenylhydrazine derivative compounds and compositions.